1. Field of the Invention
Embodiment disclosed herein relate to lacing or closure systems and their related components used alone or in combination in any variety of articles including footwear, closeable bags, protective gear, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a number of mechanisms and methods for tightening articles such as footwear. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved devices and methods.